Big Time Monster
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: James and Carlos have always had feelings for each other. This is just the first time they've acted on those feelings. Jarlos
1. Just Dance

**TITLE**: Big Time Monster

**RATING**: Adult/M (for language, representation of illegal drugs and alcohol, and sexual content)

**PAIRINGS**: Carlos/James

**PREMISE**: James Diamond and Carlos Garcia have always had feelings for each other. This is just the first time they acted on those feelings.

**CHAPTER ONE**: Just Dance

**CHAPTER ONE PREMISE**: At a party, James and Carlos hook up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I don't know about where everyone else lives, but in West Virginia, you "hit" cigarettes as well as weed.

Carlos Garcia sat down on the couch beside James Diamond and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He sighed and stretched his arms. "I'm bored."

"Yeah. Me too," said James. He looked at his phone screen, his eyes turning wide for a second. He smiled and put his phone back down. James put his feet up on the coffee table. "I won't be bored a little bit later though. There's a party happening about an hour away that starts at nine. You wanna go?"

"Sure. Sounds fun," answered Carlos, still staring at the ceiling.

James smiled brighter. "Just so you know, this isn't your innocent little schoolboy party. This is a hardcore party. With grinding and alcohol and sex. I can't promise that we'll be back tonight or even tomorrow morning."

"I'm completely fine with all of that," clarified Carlos. He smiled to himself. Carlos used to get drunk with his cousins all the time in Wisconsin. He had never tried pot, but he might like it. The same went for sex. It sounded fun, but Carlos was presently a virgin. Even though it was kind of gay, Carlos always hoped his first time would be with James.

Carlos didn't know it, but James hoped that he could get Carlos in bed too. James had secretly been having sex with various guys and girls over the years, and he had also had a secret crush on Carlos. James loved everything about Carlos, from his clothes and his smile to his hair and the way he looked so innocent when he slept.

At a quarter 'til eight, James grabbed the car keys from the kitchen and yelled, "Carlos and I are going out, Mrs. Knight! We should be back tomorrow afternoon! Bye!"

"Bye!" Carlos managed to yell quickly before he followed James into the hallway. James walked in front of him, and Carlos watched his butt move. Carlos smiled a little and stepped into the elevator after James. James hit the down floor button.

Two minutes later, James was pulling out of the parking lot in Big Time Rush's car.

The car ride to the party was quiet. Carlos watched James's face as the latter focused on the road. Carlos couldn't help smiling at the other boy whenever he glanced over. Eventually, they arrived. James got out, and Carlos followed him. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A twenty-something-year-old man with spiky black hair opened the door and invited the boys in.

Carlos smiled and looked around. Suddenly, his smile completely faded. He now realized what James had meant by "hardcore party"; the party was completely composed of gay men. Carlos looked at James. "Uh, James, this is a-a-a...gay party."

"And?" asked James. He smiled brightly, then walked over to the stereo. He turned the song up so loud that the walls started shaking. James walked back to Carlos, starting to dance with him. He grinded against Carlos. James looked back at the unmoving statue that was Carlos. "Carlos, don't be a party pooper. Just dance! Here. Wait."

James left the room for a moment and returned with a huge bottle of vodka. He handed it to Carlos. Carlos looked at it, shrugged, and took a swig. After that, he loosened up, grinding against James and some of the other guys that started gravitating toward him.

At around three o'clock in the morning, it was only James and Carlos dancing. Their eyes suddenly met. James could feel Carlos's radiating body heat. Carlos moved his hand down James's back. They just stared into each others' eyes for the longest time, until Carlos moved his face forward only an inch to connect his and James's lips.

Carlos could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. James's mouth tasted like orange juice and vodka. Carlos could only imagine how much his mouth tasted like vodka. Although he had drank a lot, Carlos didn't even feel drunk. Maybe it was because James was pulling him into a world where nothing but the two of them mattered

James led Carlos upstairs and into a bedroom, pulling him by his hand. Carlos laid down on the bed and watched James take all his clothes off. James smiled at Carlos. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Definitely," said Carlos quietly.

James crawled onto the bed slowly. He slowly unbuttoned Carlos's purple dress shirt and pushed it off, then pushed his shoes off. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled off Carlos's black pants. When Carlos was completely naked, he picked up Carlos and put him on his lap. James kissed Carlos's neck and then moved down until his mouth was wrapped around Carlos's penis.

Even though Carlos had no idea what to do, he was doing pretty well. He eventually came. Since James _had_ done this before, he was able to swallow all of it.

Moments later, James was on top, his penis moving in and out of Carlos's body. Carlos moaned, sweat dripping from his chest and chin. The movements came naturally, and Carlos wondered why he had never tried this before. How was it possible that this boy, this boy he had known for years and years, had suddenly become a hot and sweaty sex god? It didn't make sense. Carlos now saw James completely different than before.

When it was nearly five a.m., Carlos and James just laid there, in somebody else's bed. They were hot and sweaty and...content. Carlos looked at James and smiled. "That was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt in my entire life."

"I can't believe you were a virgin. You seemed so experienced," said James in disbelief. He kissed Carlos and brushed the tips of his fingers against Carlos's face. "I see you now like I've never seen you before."

"Ditto, babe," whispered Carlos. He pressed his naked body closer to James's.

James smiled once he noticed just how warm Carlos was. It was almost outrageous. Maybe it was part of the whole Hispanic thing. James fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Carlos. Carlos rested his face against James's chest, and he, too, fell asleep.

When the sun came up, Carlos sat up and cracked his neck. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Carlos stood up and cracked his back. He crossed the room to the dresser and looked in the mirror. He looked like hell, even though he didn't feel like it. Carlos was surprised he didn't have a hangover. He had drank so much last night. Carlos glanced back at James and smiled. James was sprawled across the bed like a spider web stretched between two trees.

Carlos crossed back to the bed and sat down beside James. He leaned over and kissed James's lips softly and sweetly. James woke up, opening his eyes slowly. James smiled up at Carlos. "Hi."

"Hi. Good morning, Jamie," cooed Carlos.

James sat up. "Jamie...I think I like that nickname. It has a certain ring to it, but only when you say it."

"Thanks." Carlos laid down so that his body was halfway on top of James's. Carlos felt James's erection pressing against his left leg. He smiled brightly at James. "Jesus, are you happy enough, Mister Diamond?"

"I am _so_ extremely happy, Carlos. I don't know if you feel it too, but I am so ecstatic that the whole world could end as long as you stayed with me," explained James. He ran his fingers through Carlos's hair a few times, then kissed him passionately.

The door opened, and a guy with spiked blonde hair wearing a tight purple t-shirt entered the room. "Uh, hey, James. I was just checking on everyone in all the rooms. Oh, hello. I'm Anthony."

"I'm Carlos. It's nice to meet you, Anthony," said Carlos. He sat up. "I would stand up and shake your hand, but I'm kinda naked at the moment."

A smile appeared on Anthony's face. "Okay, well, it's about three in the afternoon. If you want any food, there's pizza and sandwiches and other stuff downstairs. James, catch."

Anthony threw a pack of Marlboro menthol 100's to James. James caught them easily. Anthony smiled and left the room. Carlos gave James a disapproving look. James smiled. "Sorry. I know it's a nasty habit, but I can't break it. Have you ever tried it?"

"No." Carlos glanced at the cigarettes as James leaned over to retrieve a lighter from his pants pocket. "But if you're into it, I guess I could try it."

James smiled. "You are so amazing. Okay, here."

James handed Carlos a cigarette. Carlos held it to his lips. James shook his head. "No, not like that. You know when you're a little kid acting like you're an old man, how you like, do that thing with your lips? Hold the cigarette in your lips like that."

Carlos did what James said. James lit the lighter. "Okay, when I hold the lighter to the cigarette, suck in."

Carlos did, and the cigarette was successfully lit. James smiled. "Now, when you take a hit, suck in on the end of the cigarette, then inhale by sucking a little bit of air in, but don't swallow the smoke. After you inhale the smoke, exhale it."

Carlos did exactly what James told him to do. James's smile grew. "Carlos, you just hit a cigarette. Now give it here."

James and Carlos passed the cigarette back and forth. After, they dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Carlos grabbed a sandwich, and James grabbed a piece of pizza. They walked out into the living room and sat down. Anthony and a few other guys were passing around a purple bowl. Anthony handed it to James. James lit it and hit it. He held in the smoke, then exhaled. "You don't wanna do this, do you, Carlos?"

"No way," said Carlos quietly.

James smiled and passed the bowl to someone else. "If you don't wanna try it, then I'll only hit it once. I don't want to make you mad at me."

"Thank you," smiled Carlos. "Are we leaving sometime soon?"

"Why? Do you want to leave, baby?" James asked Carlos.

Carlos thought for a moment. He had to admit that being away from everyone else gave him a feeling of freedom that he didn't want to lose. Also, here, nobody cared if him and James constantly kissed and flirted, because everyone was gay. If James and Carlos acted all lovey-dovey at the apartment, surely either Kendall and Logan would make fun of them or hate them, either one.

"I guess not," said Carlos. He kissed James just because he could, then sat down on his lap. James wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist.

A black guy sitting on the floor smiled brightly. "Aw. James, you and this little one are so adorable together!"

"It's Carlos," said Carlos. He smiled back. "And thank you."

"I'm Antoine," said the black guy. "And you're welcome."

That night's party started at eight o'clock at night. This time there were a few girls there. Anthony had brought the girls to the party, so they could dance and be themselves without anyone hitting on them. Carlos had to admit that some of them were kind of cute, but James was cuter. James was the sexiest person in the world to Carlos.

One of the girls, a tall blonde named Alice Pembley, sat down next to Carlos on the couch. "Hello. You must be Carlos. I'm Alice. I think you have really great taste in men."

"Thanks," smiled Carlos. "James and I have been friends since kindergarten. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alice laughed heartily. "A boyfriend? Dear God, no. No, I'm on the other side of the fence."

For a moment, Carlos was confused. He had honestly never heard that expression before. Carlos found out exactly what it meant when a girl with short brown hair sat down on Alice's lap. Carlos smiled widely. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea what you were talking about. I get it now. So you're just like all these guys here, just...opposite."

"Yeah," laughed Alice. "Carlos, this is Kaitlin. Kaitlin, this is Carlos, we just met."

Kaitlin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Carlos. You're James's boyfriend, right?"

"I guess you could call me that." For a brief moment, being called "James's boyfriend" sounded a little strange, then Carlos decided he liked it a lot. It was like they were officially a "thing". He was James's and James was his. That's the way it was going to stay for a long time.

After a few minutes of silence passed by, Alice said, "Oh my god, we should totally go to my house! I have a huge pool and a jacuzzi. There's less illegal stuff there, but you're not into that anyway, are you, Carlos?"

"Not particularly," answered Carlos. "Yeah, I totally think we should head over to your place. Give me a sec to find James."

"You don't have to find James, 'cause he's walking this way," Kaitlin stated.

James wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist and pulled him close. He kissed Carlos's neck. "What's up, baby?"

Carlos turned his head a little to the left. "Alice and I think it would be a good idea if the four of us go to her place instead of here. What do you think?"

"Uh, sure," said James without much thought. "Let's go."

Alice's house was amazing. It was three stories tall and resembled a short skyscraper. All of the walls were plexiglass, except for the bathrooms. The floors and ceilings were made of frosted plexiglass. The house was so amazing that it could barely be explained in words.

Behind the house was an amazingly huge pool neighbored by a jacuzzi. Carlos smiled brightly when it saw all of it. He looked at Alice. "That has to be the biggest pool and the biggest jacuzzi I have EVER seen!"

Without letting another moment pass, Carlos stripped naked and jumped into the huge pool. He came up out of the water and smiled at James. "James, come on in! It's so warm and amazing! Alice, Kaitlin, you too. I love this pool!"

James stripped naked and jumped in right behind Carlos. He came up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Carlos jumped a little bit. He reached his hand behind him and brushed James's face. "I'm guessing you're extremely happy again, Jamie?"

"EXTREMELY happy," answered James.

As Alice and Kaitlin stripped and got into the pool, Carlos turned to face James. He wrapped his arms around James's neck and kissed him passionately. James returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into Carlos's mouth. Carlos felt James's tongue with his own. James moved down to kiss Carlos's neck. He then bit Carlos's collarbone. Carlos twitched. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" said James immediately. He embraced Carlos, hugging him so tightly. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Carlos stepped back a little, staring at James's face. Carlos stepped forward again, then leaned forward and bit James's chin. He then moved up and kissed James's lips.

"Okay. That hurt, and there's gonna be bitemarks tomorrow, but I deserved it," said James.

Carlos smiled. "We're so perfect for each other."

"Yes we are," smiled James.

James and Carlos kissed again, this time going underwater together.

-[!Review please!]-.


	2. Love Game

**CHAPTER TWO**- LoveGame

**CHAPTER TWO PREMISE**- Can James handle it when Carlos says "I love you"?

The next morning, James and Carlos woke up in a bed that was, of course, not either of theirs. It was the bed in the guest room at Alice Pembley's house. Neither James nor Carlos could stand the room; everything was white. The sheets were white, the comforter was white, the furniture was white, the picture frames were white...It was too much white for one room!

Carlos sat up and grabbed the bottle of vodka and two glasses from the bedside table. He filled up both of the glasses and then put a tiny bit of Coca-Cola in each of them. He handed James one and sipped from the other. They smiled at each other, but nobody said anything. It was true; silence _was_ golden.

After five minutes of silence, Carlos said, "So last night was pretty much the best night ever."

"I know!" agreed James loudly. "I mean, the pool, and then the drinking, and then the sex, OH the sex! I had no idea that you could do half of those things."

"That makes two of us," said Carlos, laughing.

Someone knocked on the door. James said, "Enter."

Kaitlin walked into the room. She was wearing nothing but a cream colored thong and a teal shirt with pink, black, and yellow designs that was entirely too big. Kaitlin smiled at the two boys in the bed. "Good morning, boys. Alice is still out. I think she drank a little too much last night."

"Uh, Kaitlin, we're both naked," stated Carlos.

Kaitlin laughed. "Please, we all swam naked last night, and then you two thought it would be fun to model Alice's underwear with us as an audience, so I don't even want to hear it."

All three of them started laughing when they remembered the night before. It was true. James and Carlos had tried on a few of Alice's thongs. Carlos's favorite pair were the glittery purple ones. He was probably going to steal them before they left.

James's phone vibrated across the bedside table. He grabbed it and hit the talk button. "Gustavo! What's up, boss?...Yeah...Yeah...Okay...Good...Okay, not good, then...I'll let Carlos know...Yeah, he's right here...Will do...Okay...Thanks...Bye, Gustavo."

James hung up his phone and smiled at Carlos. "Gustavo and Kelly are going to Ohio for a week to check out this new potential singer. That means we have an entire week off!"

"Yes!" yelled Carlos. He kissed James hard.

While Kaitlin poured herself a glass of vodka and Coke, Alice walked into the room. One side of her hair was stuck to her face, and the other side was wild. She wore a pink nightshirt that said "I love you" on it and a shiny gold thong. Alice's makeup was smeared around her face.

"Woah!" yelled James. "Uh, no offense, Alice, but you look kinda scary!"

"I know," mumbled Alice. She looked at Kaitlin. "You didn't fuck me like this, did you?"

Kaitlin laughed. "Well, your hair was a little neater and your makeup wasn't nearly that bad, but yes, we did have sex last night. Let's go get you coffee, a shower, and a brush."

Kaitlin led Alice out of the room. "We'll be back, boys. Feel free to do whatever until we get back."

James suddenly crawled on top of Carlos. He smiled down at him. Carlos smiled back. James kissed Carlos deeply. Carlos sighed. "James, I think-I think I love you."

That caught James's attention. Because he was good at deceiving people, James held his smile, while inside he really felt like getting up and walking out. "Well, those are some pretty strong words, Carlos."

"I know, but these past two nights have been the best of my life. I think I can just tell. Everytime I look into your eyes, I feel like I can strip past everything to get to your soul," explained Carlos.

James laid down beside Carlos instead of on top of him. Carlos wrapped his arms and legs around James's body. He kissed James on the cheek. James turned his head and kissed Carlos on the lips. Carlos went under the blankets, and James felt that Carlos was sucking his penis. James smiled. He had managed to dodge a bullet.

James, Carlos, Alice, and Kaitlin all sat in the white kitchen, drinking vodka and Coke and eating breakfast. Alice, who turned out to be an amazing cook, had made them blueberry waffles, eggs, and hashbrowns. Carlos finished his waffle and took a drink of his vodka. "Oh my god, Alice. Has anyone ever told you that your waffles taste like Heaven?"

"Honestly, no," laughed Alice.

"Well they do," said Carlos. He downed the rest of the liquid. Carlos quickly refilled the glass and took a sip. "Have I ever told you that vodka is one of my best friends?"

"I think you've been spending a little too much time with your best friend, then," said James. He opened his cigarette pack and took out a cigarette. He held it in his mouth and lit it. James blew the smoke out. "I know I can hardly say anything, because of the cigarettes, but cigarettes don't do what alcohol does."

"I don't care," said Carlos. "If you don't smoke the rest of that cigarette, I'll stop drinking until tonight. If you smoke all of that cigarette, I'll have as many drinks as I want."

James smiled and put his cigarette out in the ash tray. Carlos handed James his drink. James downed the rest of the vodka. Carlos smiled and grabbed the cigarette. He re-lit it and smoked the rest of it. Alice and Kaitlin watched the whole process. Alice laughed. "You guys don't make any sense at all."

Carlos and James shrugged their shoulders at exactly the same time. James phone vibrated across the kitchen counter. James grabbed it and hit the talk button once more. "Hello, Missus Knight...Yeah, we're fine...At my friend Alice's house...About an hour and a half from the house...Okay...Alright...Bye."

James hung up the phone. He looked at Carlos. "Missus Knight was just wondering if we were okay."

Carlos nodded. "Um, I haven't had a shower since the night before last night, so can I use your shower, Alice?"

"Of course you can, Carlos," answered Alice. "You can use any of the bathrooms. You should be able to find everything okay."

Carlos nodded again. He looked at James. "I actually need to get clean, or I would ask you to join me."

"It's okay," said James. He kissed Carlos. Carlos walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, James looked back at Alice and Kaitlin. "Carlos told me he thinks he loves me! It was this morning, right after you left our room. I gave him one little kiss, and he told me that he thinks he loves me. Please, give me advice. What do I do? Help me out!"

Alice and Kaitlin stared at James for a moment before anyone said anything. Alice sighed. "I think the obvious thing to do is to tell him that you love him back. That's the only advice I have for you. If you love him, tell him. If you don't love him, I don't know why you two are still together."

"Right. Okay," said James quietly. He left the room, retreating to the guest room.

That night at ten, a lot of people came over to Alice's house to party. Alice had invited Logan and Kendall to the party. Carlos and James greeted their friends, even though they were both freaking out inside. Carlos smiled. "I tell you, it's really strange to spend a whole weekend away from you guys."

"It was nice for us," said Logan.

Kendall laughed. "He's just kidding, of course. We missed you too. It's a lot quieter without you two goofballs. I think the mirror misses James, too."

The four of them laughed. Carlos glanced over at James. James glanced back. They were having a silent conversation on how they were going to break it to their friends that they were dating. James touched his lips lightly. Carlos thought about it for a second. He eventually nodded, but very slowly and reluctantly. James stepped closer to Carlos, rested his hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him as deeply as he could without something getting hard.

James and Carlos looked at Logan and Kendall's expressions. Logan's eyes had turned surprisingly wide. Kendall just smiled brightly. "You know, I always knew that you two were going to end up as more than friends. I'm happy for you. What about you, Logan?"

Logan just stared with wide eyes. The other three just laughed.

James sighed. "That's a relief. Okay, I'm gonna go pour some glasses so we can celebrate this fairly new relationship. Be right back."

James gave Carlos a quick kiss, then walked away. As soon as James had disappeared into the crowd, Carlos went off. "Okay, I told him I loved him this morning. He kissed me, and I told him. He hasn't said it back yet, and I'm worried that-that he'll never say it to me. What if he doesn't love me? What am I going to do?"

Tears began falling down Carlos's face. He quickly wiped them away. Kendall put his hand on Carlos's shoulder and looked at him. "Carlos, I promise you that James will say it when he's ready to. He was just caught off guard this morning."

"You better be right, Kendall," said Carlos quietly, as James returned with four glasses. Logan was still wide-eyed, but he took one of the glasses and sipped it. Carlos took a glass and downed half of it in one gulp. James gave him a look. Carlos shrugged. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore! You know why I've been drinking so much today? It's because of you! I told you that I loved you this morning, and what did you do? You laid there like a dumbass! I need you to say it! Either say it or we're done being boyfriends _and_ friends! I need to hear the words!"

James took Carlos's head in both of his hands. He put their foreheads together, so that they could feel each others's every breath. James said it then, as quietly as was possible: "I love you, Carlos Garcia."

James kissed Carlos with so much passion that Carlos was nearly knocked off his feet. James put his arms around Carlos to make sure the shorter boy would not fall or faint. James and Carlos began making out in front of everyone. To no surprise, the entire crowd (who had been alerted of the situation by Carlos's yelling) began clapping. Even Logan joined in.

Two o'clock in the afternoon the following day, Carlos walked out to the living room. He stood in the middle of the room, because his ass was sore. The previous night, James and Carlos had fucked so hard that both of them had been driven to complete exhaustion. Carlos laughed airily when he realized that Anthony and Antoine were asleep on the couch, curled up into a little ball.

Alice and Kaitlin suddenly came in the front door with brown paper grocery bags full of various foods and drinks. Carlos followed them into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Good afternoon, Carlos," said Alice. She glanced at Kaitlin, who smiled.

Kaitlin sighed. "So, you and James did it hard last night."

Carlos had to crack a smile. "Were we really that loud?"

"Honey, your parents probably heard you back in Minnesota," exaggerated Alice. She and Kaitlin laughed, then Carlos joined in.

The three of them were being so loud that Anthony came into the kitchen, his eyes barely open and his hair a tangled mess. "What the hell is all the laughing about?"

"The loud sex between Carlos and James last night," answered Kaitlin.

Anthony smiled brightly. "That was some damn loud sex. It sounded so hot that both me and Antoine got turned on by it. That's why we had sex right on that couch in the living room. I've never been as loud as you were last night."

"Sorry," said Carlos.

Anthony shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Carlos. I think loudness is a sign that the sex is good. I can only imagine. James..."

"Finish the sentence and you'll never have sex again, loud or not," threatened Carlos. He was completely serious. Now that he and James were officially lovers, he didn't want anyone else to even think about his boyfriend. The only person in the world allowed to think about James sexually was Carlos, and that's it.

James suddenly came into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of light blue silk pajama pants that he had stolen from Alice. He came up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Carlos turned his head sideways slightly and kissed James's arm. "Good afternoon, Jamie. So, how amazing was last night?"

"Pretty damn amazing. Has anyone ever told you that you're like Heaven in bed?" asked James.

"Nope," said Carlos shortly. He turned and kissed James's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," returned James.

-[!Review please!]-


End file.
